User talk:RedtheGreat
Fraggle Help? Hi, Mary Catherine! My name's Ken, and I'm usually working on the records when I'm on here. I see that you really like Fraggle Rock. Do you have any of the records, or have information about them? I'm trying to sort out the various US and Canadian editions, and it's really hard, because I don't know much about them. Thanks for any help you can provide! -- Ken (talk) 01:41, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Ken, it's nice to meet you. :) Unfortunately, although I do have a fondness for Fraggle Rock, I don't own any of the records. Most of the information I get about the Fraggle Rock songs is from watching the shows (to write a synopsis for each song) and using the Encyclopedia Fragglia website for the "most official" titles. Sorry! Wish I could be more help. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 01:53, 31 August 2007 (UTC) image question Hi! Danny just archived my talk page, so I don't know if you saw my reply about the MTM image. I think it works great -- I'm glad you thought of using it :) — Scott (talk) 02:18, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :I did, and added it thusly. Thanks for the feedback! (P.S. Per your e-mail request, I helped out the likes of Albert Einstein and Will Lee in the nominations. :-) ) -- Mary Catherine (talk) 03:58, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::You're totally awesome :) — Scott (talk) 04:15, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Vandalism on Sesamstrasse I didn't want to "vandalize" (is that correct?) this article. This Edit I did only to explain the german names. If this is regarded as vandalism, I have to apologize.--84.57.83.29 06:51, 4 February 2007 (UTC) (same as 88.65.107.197)--84.57.83.29 06:56, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :You didn't vandalize, that was my mistake. I misunderstood at first what your edits were, because one of them included what is considered a curse word. I'm sorry for the confusion, and I hope you'll continue to help contribute to the Wiki! -- Mary Catherine (talk) 15:38, 4 February 2007 (UTC) xmas songs It always makes me happy to see you here :) Got a hankerin' for Christmas songs? — Scott (talk) 00:56, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Well, I thought it was a good place to ease back into editing. I've been have some really big issues happening here at school (not to me, but to a friend), so I've been quite hermit-like lately. But no more! -- Mary Catherine (talk) 01:24, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::I'm sorry to hear that you're friend's having a hard time. But it's good that he or she has someone like you looking out for them. Welcome back :) — Scott (talk) 01:41, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :::Psst, Happy New Year :) — Scott (talk) 02:29, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Lower Case Animals Hi, Mary Catherine! Something I'd been meaning to tell you, and was reminded by your edits on Keep Fishin'. To make any common noun Wiki term lowercase, you can just type it like that. So, instead of chickens, you can just type chickens, and the same goes for any one word, common noun Wiki article. Not a big deal, but it might save you some typing time in the future. Keep up the good work.-- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:15, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, Andrew! I did know that, but for some reason, I just do it anyway. You're right, though, it is easier the other way. :) -- Mary Catherine (talk) 15:41, 5 October 2006 (UTC) re: Cheryl Henson You're wonderful :) Thank you :) — Scott (''talk'') 05:07, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :Right back at you. :) It was no problem, really. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 13:31, 30 September 2006 (UTC) ::By the way, I sent you ome email on your Lycos account. I hope you're still using that at school. — Scott (talk) 18:22, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :::I'm not sure why, but I didn't get it. I sent you an e-mail with my other address. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 22:25, 4 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Hm, riddle me this: through what series of tubes must an email travel for one to receive it? Someone on the internets doesn't want us conversing. Did you send it to my gmail address? Try emailing from the wiki or Delphi. I'm not sure which one will work — Scott (talk) 04:16, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Mysterious Ways, Wonders to Performer I don't know how you're finding all these pages which haven't been properly tagged with last name/title sans "the" first (just working through different categories with a keen eye, or what?), but great work! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:47, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! Yup, I'm just working my way through the categories. Tedium seems to suit me right now. :) -- Mary Catherine (talk) 19:50, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Otter Love Rap! I can't decide which I love better, based on descriptions and titles alone, that or Take Time to Smell the Cheese. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:28, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :I know, it's a tough call. :) I love writing about Bear songs; they're all so much fun. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 14:31, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Kermit, Prince of Denmark Hey, Mary Catherine! I've taken the talk box off of Kermit, Prince of Denmark, so if you find anything out, it's all you, babe. — Scott (talk) 20:15, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, Scott. I was looking at that today and thinking I should probably remove it. I haven't gotten a response, and it's been a week. Maybe I'll try the address for Bobby Lopez, 'cause this is very intriguing to me. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 23:25, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::You are a superstar :) — Scott (talk) 14:39, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :::Why, thank you, I try. ;) I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the e-mail this morning. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 17:05, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Category:Fraggle Rock Songs You go! — Scott (talk) 04:05, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm just happy I found a little project to keep me busy. I really enjoy doing the songs, and the category was being sorely neglected. But no longer! -- Mary Catherine (talk) 04:11, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::Sweet :) It will be nice to get screenshots for those at some point. Eventually I'll have to get around to that. Or maybe that would be good to ad to Things To Do. — Scott (talk) 04:16, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::I'll definitely try to help out with screenshots, too. My first goal was to get all of the songs added from Season One, so perhaps my next goal should be getting pictures for them. If I had been thinking, I would have done that to begin with. :( Oh, well. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 04:21, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::::That's why it's awesome that none of us are doing this alone image:tongue.gif — Scott (talk) 04:30, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Absolutely. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 04:32, 4 August 2006 (UTC) piggy vandal Hey, thanks for catching that Piggy vandal! I just blocked their IP... we don't need to deal with crap like that. -- Scott (talk) 17:46, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :You're welcome. I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I reverted and left a warning. I figured one of you fabulous admins would be around shortly to take care of business. :) -- Mary Catherine (talk) 17:50, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Top 25 Hey, Mary Catherine -- you're on the Top 25 list! Congratulations! -- Danny (talk) 14:55, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :Oh, awesome! I was hoping I would make it soon. Thanks, Danny! -- Mary Catherine (talk) 18:46, 29 June 2006 (UTC) ::One of us, one of us... Andrew Leal (talk) 18:51, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :::You're telling me. When I realized that I have detailed biographies for people that wrote songs for Muppet Babies committed to my memory, I knew that the Wiki had sucked me in. But I'm loving it. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 18:56, 29 June 2006 (UTC) Timeline Hey, Mary Catherine! Great work adding missing years to the timeline, but don't forget to use the Category:Timeline tag and the timeline navigation code, as seen on 1933. Andrew Leal (talk) 00:57, 18 June 2006 (UTC) :I know, I just noticed that, but thanks for the reminder and for fixing the ones I forgot. I'll make sure to remember in the future. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 01:31, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Cool articles By the way, within your first hour registered on the wiki, you'd already gone and made two of my favorite articles better. Thank you! -- Scott (talk) 03:43, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :You're welcome! I'm guessing they were Einstein and Beethoven, because as I was editing those two, I thought to myself, "Doesn't Scott really like these articles?" What a funny coincidence, especially because I just hit "Random page" until I found something I wanted to fix. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 03:51, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::Great minds. Ours and theirs. -- Scott (talk) 04:02, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, Mary Catherine -- welcome to the wiki! It's good to see you here. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 01:58, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome, Danny! I'm excited to get started; hopefully I won't mess things up too much during my learning process. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 02:03, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::Hi, Mary Catherine -- it's good to see you here! -- Scott (talk) 02:15, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :::Hey, Scott. I promised you on the forum that I'd join in the summer, so I finally bit the bullet and signed up. And I think I'm already addicted! This is spelling trouble for my schoolwork in the fall. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 02:24, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it spells trouble for all of us. -- Danny (talk) 02:31, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, Danny and I totally don't work jobs anymore and just play on the wiki. You're stuck now. -- Scott (talk) 02:32, 13 June 2006 (UTC)